OC IntroductionGood Girls (oneshot)
by theuglyduck21
Summary: So this is just a test out for my new OC. If you like her and want me to write the whole story, please review, and also tell me which character you'd like me to pair her with. Please note, this is based off the Anime. Not the otome game.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a thing. I'm not sure if it's worthy of the title: Multi-chapter Utapri x OC story, or if it's worthy of the title: Oneshot abomination songfic thing that came from caffeine, 5SOS, and too many dokis. But I'm trying out this OC. I want feedback on if I should write the multi-chapter thing or not. The song I'm using for this oneshot is "Good Girls" By 5 Seconds of summer. And although my AoT fic is top priority, I just wanted to put her out there for people to see. The first thing I want to do is Introduce her though so without further ado, I give you my Uta no Prince-Sama OC.**

Name: (family name) Hoshino (personal name) Tsukiko. Name translates into English roughly as "star field's moon child.

Age: 15 in the beginning. Birthday is July 13th.

Career choice: Idol. She also likes to dabble in composing and has a hand in writing some songs for StArish!

Appearance: 5 foot 3, same height as Syo. Has short brown hair (Click Here), Icy blue eyes (click here) and very pale skin. Her mother was French so she looks more western than Japanese. She always wears this necklace (click here). Her style is very punky and outgoing. She is a wild firecracker and her choice of clothing shows that off.

Talents: Singing (Soprano to a high alto.), Composing, Piano, Guitar, Modeling, Acting, Drawing.

Personality: She's wild, outgoing, and free spirited on the outside. On the inside she is the same but less, she is insecure at times and her lack of confidence in herself shows. But with the course of time, and help from her friends (and boyfriend who I have not decided on but shall by the time I get to the end of the story line for Maji love 1000%) She becomes confident and proud of herself.

Backstory: She was born in Paris France. Her father went to university there and fell in love with a French woman that went by the name of Antoinette Brie. They got married and she became Antoinette Hoshino. She got pregnant and had a girl which she named Tsukiko. Tsukiko looked just like her mother. They lived a happy life until the year Tsukiko turned 8. Her mother was diagnosed with a brain tumor that was too far gone to fix. As she lay on her death bed, Antoinette gave her daughter a diamond necklace that her mother had given to her (see above). Tsukiko put it on and promised never to take it off until she was ready to pass it on to her own daughter. Antoinette's last words were: "Don't let losing me stop you from following your heart and your dreams. Let loss make you stronger and let gain never make you forget about the people that care about you, and you've already become great. You're destined for great things my moon child. Let nothing get in your way of that. I love you so much." The night that she passed, Tsukiko could not sleep. So she went out onto the balcony of their apartment, curled up in a chair, and gazed at the stars and the lights of the city and the full august moon. She fell asleep under the night sky, he mother's last words drifting throughout her dreams. Her father did not cope as well as she did. The next month he was found dead, hanging from the ceiling with poor Tsukiko huddled in the corner crying. His blinding grief over the loss of his wife was too much for him to bear and he committed suicide. She was sent back to Japan to live with her aunt who owned a musical instrument store. She grew to love music and taught herself to read music and play both the piano and guitar. She loved singing the most. At age 14, her aunt became ill and could not work. So she lost the shop. All they had left was their small, dingy, apartment and an acoustic guitar. In order to make money to keep the apartment and feed herself and her aunt, she wrote songs and performed them in the park for children and their parents. One man in particular came to her spot every day. She never knew his name so she just called him sunglasses guy. On her 15th birthday, she received a letter in the mail from Shining entertainment agency. It requested her presence at the entrance exams for next semester at Saotome Academy. It said that Shining Saotome was aware of her current financial situation and would provide a job at the school for her Aunt who was finally on the path of recovery. So they both could come live at the school, provided that she passes the entrance exam. She was elated. She also had the sneaking suspicion that sunglasses guy had something to do with it. But she didn't care about that. She began spending all the time she wasn't working, studying for the exam. She had a chance to fulfil her dreams of becoming an Idol, and she had a chance of achieving the greatness that her mother knew she would achieve.

**Okay the next chapter of this little thing is actually the one shot. It takes place in the master course. Now remember that I still haven't decided who she is going to date. It will be more obvious in the actual story though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshino Tsukiko had her headphones on again. Wearing the navy blue camisole and grey sweatpants that she had slept in that night, she danced around her room. She didn't care about her wild bedhead. The hairbrush works better as a pretend mic if you ask her. A song by her favorite American band came on. "Good Girls" by 5 seconds of summer. Her eyes lit up as she lost all control and began to sing. Her eyes slid shut as she got lost in the music.

_Do do do d-do do do do do do_

_She's a good girl  
She's Daddy's favorite  
He's saved for Harvard  
He know she'll make it  
She's good at school  
She's never truant  
She can speak French  
I think she's fluent_

_'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
At least that's what her parents assume  
But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em_

_She said to me,  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_She's a good girl  
A straight A student  
She's really into  
All that self-improvement  
I swear she lives in that library  
But if you ask her she'll say,  
"That's where you'll find me!"_

_But if you look then you won't find her there  
She may be clever but she just acts too square  
'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks  
She'll be with her boyfriend  
She's not reading books!_

_She said to me,  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Do do do d-do do do do do do  
Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls  
Do do do d-do do do do do do  
Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

_She's a good girl  
Hasn't been caught  
She's a good girl  
Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught..._

_She said to me,  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_She said to me,  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around  
and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

__She became so lost in the music and the lyrics that she didn't notice the boys standing at her door. Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren, Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Syo, Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, and Aijima Cecil. When the song finished, she heard amused clapping and giggles from her doorway and she turned around to see the rest of her idol group standing there. She was so surprised; she fell to the floor with a startled "Kya!"

"That was quite the show Kitten. I'm impressed." Ren started.

"That was sooooo cute Tsuki-chan!" Natsuki shouted as he scooped her up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…Breathe…Natsuki-kun" she gasped out in Natsuki's grasp. He let her go apologizing profusely. "Geez, guys. You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry Tsuki-Tsuki. We just didn't want to interrupt you. You were in your little world again. We know how much you love to get lost in the music." Otoya apologized. Tsukiko just rolled her eyes.

"They're just jealous that they can't hit the same high notes that you can Kitten." Ren chuckled. This scene was obviously amusing to him. Tokiya's smirk suggested he was amused as well. Syo ruffled her hair endearingly.

"Hey! Don't screw with my hair Ochibi-chan!" Tsukiko said annoyed. She stole the fedora right off his head and put it on her own to protect her hair.

"We're the same height! You can't make a crack about my height when you're just as short as me!" Syo said, stealing the hat back.

"Whatever. You're still Ochibi-chan to me, no matter what you say." She then proceeded to take the hat back and toss it like a Frisbee. The hat landed perfectly on Masato's head. "And that is how it's done boys. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm starving. I'm going to go make crepes. If you want any you better get out of my room and down to the kitchen." She walked out of the room, jumping to grab the fedora off of Masato's head and placing it on her own. She waltzed down the hall and straight to Camus's dorm.

"Myu-kun, are you awake yet? I'm making crepes." She said through the door. Unbeknownst to everyone in the hall, Camus had been half asleep, lying in bed. The promise of Tsukiko's crepes had woken him up. He had gotten up in such a scramble that he promptly fell out of the bed and hit the floor with a thump. The crepes were like biting into heaven if you asked Camus.

That morning's events were pretty regular in the Master Course. The friendship she had with all of them could trump all of her other friendships. She and Haruka were surrounded with friends that supported them. Nothing would ever break the bond they all shared.

**So I apologize if that sucked. One-shots are not my strong suit. I'm much better at progressing stories. And if anyone is OOC, I apologize profusely. But please review if you want me to write the whole thing. It will be in first person. Not third. I was just trying out third person here and I realize it's terrible. I don't own Uta no prince-Sama. (Yet).**


End file.
